bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakugan Battle Brawlers
is a Japanese-Canadian action adventure anime television series produced by TMS Entertainment and Japan Vistec under the direction of Mitsuo Hashimoto. The story centers on the lives of creatures called Bakugan and the Battle Brawlers who possess them. Though initially a failure in Japan, the series became popular in the United States and Canada, prompting the creation of a second season, ''New Vestroia, which aired in other countries before Japan. The third season, Gundalian Invaders, is currently broadcasting in the Canadian and US markets. A fourth season, Mechtanium Surge, is in production and is et to start airing in the Canadian and U.S. markets on February 13th, 2011 and February 19, 2011 respectively. Second and third seasons are co-productions from Nelvana Enterprises, Spin Master, Sega Toys and TMS Entertainment, with animation by TMS Entertainment in association with Sega Toys. Plot Dan Kuso's life changed one day when random cards fell out of the sky, where he and his friend Shun invented a game with called Bakugan. Together with his friends Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, and Alice, the group Bakugan Battle Brawlers is formed and its members are accidentally dragged into fighting for the fate of Vestroia (the Bakugan's home dimension) against the Doom Beings. It is the story of a dimension called Vestroia which loses its natural balance and merges with the human world. The creatures of this place are called Bakugan. One of the evil Bakugan called Naga was tempted and decided to take the Silent Core. Naga was also accompanied by a human called Michael in his task. So Dan and his friends decided to bring back balance by facing Naga, who seeks to complete the Perfect Core. List of Characters Battle Brawlers Dan Kuso and Drago Voiced by: Yū Kobayashi and Keiji Fujiwara (Japanese), Scott McCord and Jason Deline (English) : The main protagonist in the series. Dan is a boy who loves playing Bakugan and gets frustrated easily. His greatest ambition is to be the number one battle brawler in the world. Dan is a Pyrus battler, and his Guardian Bakugan is a Pyrus-attribute Dragonoid (nicknamed Drago)(voiced by Keiji Fujiwara). His Drago loves Wavern, who holds the Infinity Core within her. Dan and Runo often argue with each other; Dan is in love with Runo but doesn't confess until the end of the series, when they are seen on a date together. Runo Misaki and Tigrerra Voiced by: Eri Sendai and Atsushi Ono (Japanese), Julie Lemieux and Stevie Vallance (English) : Runo is a tomboy who loves playing Bakugan with people that have skills to show off. Runo is a Haos battler. Her Guardian Bakugan is a Haos-attribute Tigrerra (voiced by Atsushi One), who is very obedient to her and powerful in battle. Runo hates when people think that they can beat her just because she is a girl. She helps her parents run their family business. When Alice comes to visit, she helps Runo's family with their restaurant, which leads to Runo becoming jealous as boys came just to see her, despite being best friends and having an unbreakable sisterly bond. She is one of Dan's best friends, and has a crush on him. At the end of the series she and Dan are seen on a movie date. Marucho Marukura and Preyas Voiced by: Souichiro Hoshi and Eiji Miyashita (Japanese), Joanne Vannicola and Shawn Meunier (English) : He is an extremely rich boy who is very generous and intelligent, a bit like a walking encyclopedia. He loves to play Bakugan and he also likes to work on strategies. He used to be very obedient to his parents just because he wanted to please them, but that changed when he met the Brawlers. He now has no regrets for the past, realizing that he only wanted to make his parents happy. He is an Aquos battler. Marucho is an Aquos battler, and his Guardian Bakugan is an Aquos-attribute Preyas and a Haos Angelo/Pyrus Diablo Preyas(showing up later in the series). Preyas was sent to the Doom Dimension in Marucho's battle with Klaus Von Hertzon. Later Klaus shows up with Preyas. Dan and Runo find a way to get Preyas back through defeating him in battle. Preyas evolves into a two-sided Bakugan called Preyas Angelo (Haos) and Preyas Diablo (Pyrus). Unlike the other Bakugan however, Preyas multiplies when he evolves, so Marucho got to keep the old Preyas. Preyas also has a move called "Change of Attribute" with that he can take advantage of the opponent's gate card. Julie Makimoto and Gorem Voiced by: Risa Mizuno (Japanese), Katie Griffin and Stephen R. Hart (English) : Julie is a girl who tries to stay happy even when the worst has happened (for example, when Billy ended up under the control of Masquerade); her acting happy after something bad happened is generally just to hide up her true feelings. Julie forgets things easily, proving that she is a little scatterbrained at times. Julie is a Subterra battler, whose Guardian Bakugan is a Subterra-attribute Gorem. At the beginning of the series, she is shown to have a little crush on Dan (which led to some arguments with a jealous Runo), but later, accepts that Dan and Runo are going out. At the end, she and Billy go on their first date. Julie has a sister named Daisy who has bested her in everything since she was a child. Shun Kazami and Skyress Voiced by: Chihiro Suzuki and Chiharu Suzuka (Japanese), Zachary Bennett and Barbara Budd (English) : Shun is a boy who is the former first ranked Bakugan Brawler who later moves down to sixth position. He is a master of Bakugan, and is also Dan's childhood friend. Shun is a loner, a boy of very few words, yet is willing to help his friends at every turn almost. Shun is a Ventus battler. His Guardian Bakugan is a Ventus-attribute Skyress (voiced by Chiharu Suzuka) whom Shun received from his comatose mother in the hospital. He approaches Bakugan like a ninja. He lives with his grandfather (who used to be a famous ninja warrior) who once expected Shun to follow in his footsteps instead of playing Bakugan. Shun once leaves the brawlers when Dan says they don't need him. But after brawling Komba, Dan appears and asks for forgiveness which Shun accepts. Alice Gehabich and Hydranoid Voiced by: Mamiko Noto and Izō Oikawa (Japanese), Emily Barlow and Rob Tinkler (English) : She is a girl from Moscow. She sometimes plays Bakugan because she has the evil Darkus in her control, but knows almost everything about it. Michael Gehabich is her grandfather, but after learning that her grandfather became Hal-G and works with Naga, she constantly worried about him. Alice usually just gives advice to the brawlers, instead of battling. Alice and Marucho are the 2 brawlers who mostly use strategy. However, unlike Marucho, Alice gives her strategies to the brawlers. During the middle of Season 1 she left the Brawlers after finding out that she was Masquerade out of intense guilt over what she did as him, but later returns as Masquerade in time to save Dan and Drago. Once she saves them Masquerade permanently leaves her body (which Alice at first resents because she believed that she needs him), but leaves Alpha Hydranoid for her to control, although her secret Bakugan is Darkus, which she hardly uses because of their evil nature. Doom Beings Naga Voiced by: Hideyuki Umedzu (Japanese), John Stocker (English) : The primary antagonist in the entire series. Hal-G Voiced by: Masaharu Satou (Japanese), Ron Pardo (English) : Hal-G is the alter-ago of Alice's grandfather Michael after he is exposed to the Silent Core just like Alice and Masquerade. He assists Naga in his quest to get the Infinity Core from Wavern. After Naga was destroyed, Hal-G regressed back to Michael. Masquerade and Reaper Voiced by: Soichiro Hoshi and Susumu Akagi (Japanese), Lyon Smith and Peter Cugno (English) : He used to be the first-ranked Bakugan player before he left Alice's body. His goal is to send all Bakugan to the Doom Dimension with his Doom Card, so he can evolve his Hydranoid and have the ultimate Bakugan. He is a Darkus brawler. He is revealed to be Alice in episode 38 and his origin is revealed in episode 39. Masquerade came to life when negative energy changed Alice (who doesn't know she is Masquerade or what happens when she becomes him). Darkus Hydranoid is Masquerade's guardian Bakugan. He battles with Dan in episode 38 and loses. He is actually Alice, but Masquerade disappears from her body (although at first, Alice doesn't want him to leave). Zenoheld Voiced by: Kōji Ishii (Japanese), John Stocker (English) : The Vestal King, responsible into invade New Vestroia, capture the Bakugan and force them to fight each other to create Mechanical Bakugan as his own weapons. Spectra Phantom and Viper Helios Voiced by: Yasuhiro Mamiya (Japanese), Dan Petronijevic and Rob Tinkler (English) : Spectra is part of the evil Vexos organization. He is mysterious and wears a mask, battling with the Pyrus attribute. He uses the Bakugan Trap, Metalfencer, and fought with Pyrus Viper Helios. He seems to want Drago even though his prince demands for Spectra to capture Drago for him. He is suspicious and it seems as if he is going to betray Prince Hydron shown in episode 6. In episode 12, Mira's suspicions of Spectra prove to be true when he removes his mask and is, in fact, Mira's brother, Keith. In episode 21, Viper Helios gets upgraded to Cyborg Helios. In episode 25, the Vexos ditched Spectra and set the palace on self destruct mode. He managed to escape with the help of Gus. In episode 31, Cyborg Helios was upgraded to Helios MK2. He now is working to take the Perfect Core energy from Drago and take over all of Vestal. Barodius and Dharak Voiced by: Shawn Meunier and Tony Rosato (English) : The Gundalian Emperor, leader of The Twelve Orders that seek to conquer Neathia. He was born to a family that has ruled Gundalia for a long time. He has been able to rule Gundalia due to his overwhelming strength and special ability to simultaneously execute battles. His sole desires is to obtain the secret DNA Code from the Bakugan that possess it and create the most powerful Bakugan in the universe, and take Neathia's Sacred Orb so he can rule the universe. Gill is his longtime childhood friend and most trusted confidant. He is very pensive, as well as being insanely smart and confident. His Bakugan partner is Dharak. Media Anime The fifty-two episode anime television series was produced by TMS Entertainment and Japan Vistec under the direction of Mitsuo Hashimoto in 2007. Bakugan Battle Brawlers made its debut in Japan on TV Tokyo on April 5, 2007, and was rebroadcast six days later on BS Japan. Nelvana Enterprises produced the English language version and premiered the series on the Canadian network Teletoon on July 2007 and then on Cartoon Network on February 24, 2008."Bakugan Battle Brawlers". Anime News Network. Retrieved on 2008-11-17. Theme songs ; Opening * by Psychic Lover (1-30) * by Psychic Lover (31-) ; Ending * Air Drive by Elephant Girl * by Za Bon When the show adapted into English, the only changes were made are changing all the background music and a westernized theme. 'Gallery' ' ' Game A strategic game, called Bakugan, was developed by Sega Toys and Spin Master and released in conjunction with the anime series. The game uses metal cards and magnetic spring-loaded miniature figures, representing the Bakugan. The objective of the game is to capture three of the opponent's Gate cards (3 battles). Battle is engaged when rolled Bakugan magnetically pop open on the same gate card. G-Power from the Bakugan, Ability cards (at player's option), and Gate card are summed to determine the battle's winner. Popularity in the United States through the Summer 2007 and 2008 led to Toys "R" Us hosting tournaments across its stores in Canada and the United States. Toys/Electronics In February 2009 Digital Blue announced a new line of Bakugan branded electronics for the 6-11 age group. Products include branded digital cameras, alarm clocks and other electronics. The line is expected in retail spring 2009. A Bakugan video game was released in October 20, 2010 and is it is for various systems. It is on PS3, PS2, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, and Nintendo Wii. Nexcare has made bandages for Bakugan Battle Brawlers which they advertised at Cartoon Network's Move it Movement Tour. The bandages have Dan, Shun, and Masquerade on them. 'References' External links * * (Japanese) * [http://www.bakugan.com Bakugan] official website * [http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/bakugan/ TV Tokyo's Bakugan Battle Brawlers website] * [http://www.tms-e.com/tv_movie/bakugan/ TMS Entertainment's Bakugan Battle Brawlers website] * Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan seasons Category:Gallery